


Reflexiones a volante

by Supermonstrum



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Reflection, Soft Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: Crowley piensa demasiado, sobre todo cuando Aziraphale dice cosas muy comprometidas.





	Reflexiones a volante

**Author's Note:**

> El prompt fue: "Crowley paseando al Azi en su carroooo pero ya en plan esposos 😭"

Dobló y estuvo a punto de atropellar a un cocker que andaba sin correa. Reprimió un gruñido y también las ganas de gritarle al dueño por la ventanilla. Apenas podía concentrarse en la calle, las señales y los demás vehículos. No quería reconocerlo pero estaba nervioso. Eran nervios diferentes a los que le provocaba Lord Beelzebub cuando las cosas se salían de control o cuando hace un año Satanás se apareció en la Tierra furioso por la cancelación del Armageddon. Era otra cosa que lo inquietaba mucho más.

La tarde anterior su relación con Aziraphale se había vuelto a transformar: Adam los definió explícitamente como “una pareja”, pero tanto Crowley como Aziraphale no estaban demasiado seguros de si esa palabra se adecuaba para dos seres que no eran humanos. “Pero sus cuerpos lo son, ¿para que dar rodeos?”, insistió el muchacho, “Nueva vida, nuevas reglas”. No estaba lejos de la realidad y Crowley sabía mucho sobre las relaciones de pareja: cientos de almas le fueron voluntariamente entregadas a cambio de armar o destruir parejas. Aunque conocía más el deseo que el amor, pero todo va de la mano, ¿o no?

Pensó que Aziraphale refutaría la conclusión de Adam, que diría que se trataba de una amistad demasiado larga como para que él entendiera, sin embargo su expresión fue como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta más lógica a la pregunta más complicada. “Si, somos una especie de pareja si lo pones así”, admitió de buena gana y Crowley pensó que su cuerpo iba a transformarse en una serpiente de felpa y caería a los pies del ángel. Por suerte no sucedió y esa misma noche ambos se despidieron frente a la tienda de libros de Aziraphale y acordaron salir la noche siguiente al teatro.

_Fausto_ quería ver Aziraphale, sabía que a Crowley le encantaba aunque lo que más le gustaba al otro era ir al teatro con Aziraphale, incluso si tenía que ver un musical cursi y tedioso. Eligieron el Wyndham’s Theater a cuya apertura fueron juntos allá por el año 1900. No se trataba de nada nuevo: Aziraphale y él saliendo en la noche a entretenerse, charlar y seguramente cenar y beber. Pero ahora eran _pareja_. La palabra cambiaba todo, las _parejas_ hacían cosas que ellos venían haciendo hacía milenios pero además se tocaban.

Frenó frente a la tienda y tocó la bocina dos veces. Las luces de local se apagaron, señal de que Aziraphale lo escuchó y saldría en cualquier momento. Crowley salió enseguida para abrirle la puerta; tragó en seco, las piernas le temblaban como lo hacían sus plantas cuando él las amenazaba. No podía dejar de pensar en que Aziraphale no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que dijo la tarde anterior, que sólo quiso darle en el gusto a Adam, porque estaba en la naturaleza de los ángeles no sentir ningún tipo de deseo y Aziraphale ya había roto suficientes reglas al oponerse al Armagedon como para empezar una relación de _pareja_.

—Buenas noches, mi estimado —saludó Aziraphale acercándose a la puerta—, muchas gracias —agregó por el gesto educado y se sentó y acomodó el cinturón.

—Espero que haya lugar para estacionar, ¿listo para un milagro en caso de emergencia, ángel?

—Si, no te preocupes por eso —respondió Aziraphale con picardía—. Espera, no arranques aún.

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasa?

Y llegó. Suave, tibio, ligeramente húmedo, un ruido apenas audible, real.

Un beso.


End file.
